mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Legorulez49/How do I add more attacks!?
I swear the only attack I can make work for my character is the light punch and no matter what I do, I can't get any of the other basic attacks to work! ; Standing Light Punch ; CNS difficulty: easy 200 type = S ;State-type: S-stand, C-crouch, A-air, L-liedown movetype= A ;Move-type: A-attack, I-idle, H-gethit physics = S ;Physics: S-stand, C-crouch, A-air juggle = 1 ;Number of air juggle points move takes velset = 0,0 ;Set velocity (x,y) (Def: no change) ctrl = 0 ;Set ctrl (Def: no change) anim = 200 ;Change animation (Def: no change) poweradd = 20 ;Power to add (Def: 0) sprpriority = 2 ;Set layering priority to 2 (in front) 200, 1 type = HitDef trigger1 = Time = 0 attr = S, NA ;Attribute: Standing, Normal Attack damage = 23, 0 ;Damage that move inflicts, guard damage animtype = Light ;Animation type: Light, Medium, Heavy, Back (def: Light) guardflag = MA ;Flags on how move is to be guarded against hitflag = MAF ;Flags of conditions that move can hit priority = 3, Hit ;Attack priority: 0 (least) to 7 (most), 4 default ;Hit/Miss/Dodge type (Def: Hit) pausetime = 8, 8 ;Time attacker pauses, time opponent shakes sparkno = 0 ;Spark anim no (Def: set above) sparkxy = -10, -76 ;X-offset for the "hit spark" rel. to p2, ;Y-offset for the spark rel. to p1 hitsound = 5, 0 ;Sound to play on hit guardsound = 6, 0 ;Sound to play on guard ground.type = High ;Type: High, Low, Trip (def: Normal) ground.slidetime = 5 ;Time that the opponent slides back ground.hittime = 12 ;Time opponent is in hit state ground.velocity = -4 ;Velocity at which opponent is pushed airguard.velocity = -1.9,-.8 ;Guard velocity in air (def: (air.xvel*1.5, air.yvel/2)) air.type = High ;Type: High, Low, Trip (def: same as ground.type) air.velocity = -1.4,-3 ;X-velocity at which opponent is pushed, ;Y-velocity at which opponent is pushed air.hittime = 12 ;Time before opponent regains control in air 200, 5 type = ChangeState trigger1 = AnimTime = 0 value = 0 ctrl = 1 ;--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ; Standing Medium Punch ; CNS difficulty: easy ; Standing Medium Punch ; CNS difficulty: easy 210 type = S movetype= A physics = S juggle = 4 poweradd= 65 ctrl = 0 velset = 0,0 anim = 210 210, 1 type = HitDef trigger1 = Time = 0 attr = S, NA ;Attribute: Standing, Normal Attack damage = 23, 0 ;Damage that move inflicts, guard damage animtype = Light ;Animation type: Light, Medium, Heavy, Back (def: Light) guardflag = MA ;Flags on how move is to be guarded against hitflag = MAF ;Flags of conditions that move can hit priority = 3, Hit ;Attack priority: 0 (least) to 7 (most), 4 default ;Hit/Miss/Dodge type (Def: Hit) pausetime = 8, 8 ;Time attacker pauses, time opponent shakes sparkno = 0 ;Spark anim no (Def: set above) sparkxy = -10, -76 ;X-offset for the "hit spark" rel. to p2, ;Y-offset for the spark rel. to p1 hitsound = 5, 0 ;Sound to play on hit guardsound = 6, 0 ;Sound to play on guard ground.type = High ;Type: High, Low, Trip (def: Normal) ground.slidetime = 5 ;Time that the opponent slides back ground.hittime = 12 ;Time opponent is in hit state ground.velocity = -4 ;Velocity at which opponent is pushed airguard.velocity = -1.9,-.8 ;Guard velocity in air (def: (air.xvel*1.5, air.yvel/2)) air.type = High ;Type: High, Low, Trip (def: same as ground.type) air.velocity = -1.4,-3 ;X-velocity at which opponent is pushed, ;Y-velocity at which opponent is pushed air.hittime = 12 ;Time before opponent regains control in air 210, 5 type = ChangeState trigger1 = animelem = 3 value = 0 ctrl = 1 This is the coding, but it STILL won't work. Is there any way possible to fix this? Category:Blog posts